


Heartlines

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: (4.5+ spoilers) The Warrior of Light visits some old friends.





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> warning again!! 4.5+ spoilers, including 4.56!! 
> 
> m so fucking thirsty for 5.0 you have no idea
> 
> also i dont remember if the scions are in separate rooms or not but let's just take the liberty of y'shtola/thancred/urianger in one room and the twins in the other for plot reasons!! yeah!!

She starts by placing flowers near Y'shtola's head. "These are from the Poro Roggos from the Hinterlands," she says. She almost spoke the truth, that Lady Matoya had sent them, but she would really rather not incur the wrath of Y'shtola's master. The Warrior of Light brushes her hand against the softness of Y'shtola's ears briefly, before pulling away feeling just a touch guilty that she pet them without permission. "...This one is from me," she adds slowly, putting a flower wreath on Y'shtola's bed desk.

She moves onto Thancred's bed. There were already gifts on his drawer, from his friends in the Scions to what suspiciously looked like favors from admirers. "Ah, so you still have some remaining?" She jokes, a genuine smile on her lips. It doesn't take long for it to fall off, however, as she stares at his sleeping face. Expression blank, she places his flower wreath on top of a particularly fancy box of chocolates.

Turning to Urianger, she pats her pockets but realizes she had forgotten to grab the small book of poems she was going to give him. Cursing briefly, but already feeling too exhausted to go back to get it, she sighs and pokes at her head. "Forgive me, Urianger. I feel as if this head of mine has been strained to its breaking point as of late, and now I have even forgotten my gift for you," she places his flower wreath on the stack of books she had already left (and the ones from Alisaie and Tataru).

The Warrior of Light pauses, breath hitching slightly. A part of her does not want to enter the other room, the one where the twins sleep peacefully. Another part tells her hat it cannot hurt her any worse than it already has, and she forces her feet to move. To her surprise, the door opens and Lyse walks out, eyes rimmed red. "Ah! I was thinking I hadn't seen you around lately. Are you alright?" Lyse asks, concerned.

It feels somehow comical, Lyse with tear stains on her dress asking Warrior of Light if she's alright. The Warrior of Light does not laugh, instead smiling as best as she can. "I am... well, I am sure I will feel better... soon, I hope," she places a hand on her arm. Lyse starts rubbing her eyes and tries to cheer up so that she didn't bring down the Warrior's mood even more. "Did you visit everyone?" Though, the Warrior probably didn't need to ask.

"Yes, though I only gave Alisaie some of those cookies she liked so much," Lyse's eyes suddenly turn glassy, and she rubs her eyes harder. "I... sorry, I just... miss them, you know? All of them," the Warrior of Light nods slowly. Of course she understands. "Er... are your... injuries healed!? You were... fairly injured... I recovered fast though!" Lyse hastily adds, desperate to change the subject. The Warrior of Light touches her chest briefly.

"Just another scar to add," she says, softly and thinks back to the blazing sky, the cut across her body, the familiar cloaked man. The Crystal Tower shines so brightly, yet she felt a shadow looming over her as they spoke. Lyse bites her lips and looks much like a kicked puppy when she remembers what had occurred while she and the others were passed out. The Warrior of Light smiles at her and pats her shoulder comfortingly. "Do not fret, they all heal eventually. I will be fine."

"...Truly?" Lyse mumbles, sounding skeptical. The Warrior of Light nods, and she brightens up considerably. "I shall take you at your word! But, do remember to rest when you need to. You're not just some sort of machine, after all," she wraps her arms around the Warrior for a short hug.

"I... should probably get going. I've stayed here long enough... " She sighed. "If Papalymo could see me now... nevermind. Keep in touch, will you?" Lyse smiles at the Warrior. Before she readies to leave, the Warrior of Light speaks up, voice unsure and eyes clouded.

"Wait, Lyse... I wanted to say before, however, I never got the chance to. I truly apologize."

"...Huh?"

"I... could do naught to help Alisaie," she states, clutching her arm tightly enough to bruise anyone else. "I could only watch as her consciousness slipped away, and now I can merely wait until the others find the beacon to-" she was forced to stop speaking when her cheeks were pinched. Confused, the Warrior of Light touches her somewhat sore cheeks as she stared with wide eyes at Lyse.

"Please! Why would I ever blame you for that?" Lyse admonished, shaking her head. "...All I want is for my friends to remain safe. 'Tis the same for you, I imagine? Listen, I have faith in you. Everyone does! But, of course there are some things that are beyond even _your_ power. Pray do not worry yourself over what I told you; I know you're doing everything to can to save everyone."

"That's why, if you feel bad about such things... feel free to send me a linkpearl. I am always there to listen to you." The Warrior of Light was surprised for a moment, before a fond smile graced her lips. "Well then! We've got that out of the way. Remember, I adore you no matter what. Ahh, Naago's going to kill me for slacking off so much," Lyse whines, and starts to hurry off.

"Lyse, thank you," The Warrior calls after her, and Lyse gives her a cheerful wave before disappearing past the doors. Without Lyse's energetic talking, the silence was ever more deafening now that there was no one awake to speak to her now. The Warrior of Light grows uneasy and restless, before she once again forces her legs to move into the second wing of the infirmary.

* * *

 

Even though Lyse had just assuaged some of her worries, when she sees Alisaie's face, her stomach drops and she finds it difficult to breathe. With a shaky hand, the Warrior of Light places Alisaie's flower wreath on her head. She is not sure if Alisaie could feel that, if any of them felt anything while their souls were far away from home, but she hopes that Alisaie felt just the tiniest bit of comfort. Promises repeat in her mind, and she drops her hand to clutch Alisaie's smaller one.

"I will never leave you," she insists. Alisaie does not twitch or change in anyway, though the Warrior never had any such hope. Or perhaps, her hopes now lied within that tower? The Warrior of Light takes one more glance at Alisaie's still body. "I wonder if you are having a nice dream? I pray that all of you are safe," she steps away from Alisaie's side to look at her brother. She hesitates even more, before getting a chair to sit down on.

"...Hello. It... it has been a while, has it not?" she trails off, hands on her lap. she retrieves the last flower wreath from her pouch and pauses. "I made these for Little Ladies Day. I apologize for not giving these earlier, but I simply haven't had the time to until now," there is a distinct trace of bitterness in her words. The wait felt more unbearable every hour, but she could not exactly tell the crew searching to hurry things along, now could she?

"These colors I chose from your usual attire. I doubt that you can hear me... yours is blue. Perhaps 'tis unoriginal, but it suits you so well," she wonders if mayhaps she sounds like a madwoman, talking to someone who can no longer talk back. There was no one save the wind to judge, however, and so she does not concern herself with such trivialities. "We have missed quite a few events, you know? Even Valentiones. They had the maze again this year, so I beseeched a friend of mine to come with me."

She stops to gaze down at him. Memories of fairy tales in her head, someone tells her one could wake a sleeping princess with true love's kiss. The Warrior of Light hovers her face over his, before settling for giving him a kiss on the forehead. "...Forgive me. It feels wrong if I kiss you on the lips while you slumber," the Warrior sits back and barely notices that she has begun to hold his hand.

"Tataru gave me an outfit for the coming journey, whenever that shall be. Doubtless, she also one for you and Alisaie when you awaken. 'Tis just how she is, right?" She hums, smile gentle. It disappears when she thinks of how _strange_ it all was. They were malms and malms apart even though their bodies were close. Its the longest they've been apart, and it is strange how she is not exactly sure when they will get to see each other again.

Or if they will.

That small worry that she tried to push away claws its way to the surface, and her chest begins to tighten. Her breathing unsteady, she clutches his hand like a lifeline. Like his body will disappear from her sight like the day he went to the Burn. His soul would have been called regardless, she knows, but the thoughts of 'perhaps if I had stopped him then,' or 'if only I had been taken instead,' attack her mind and she sucks in a deep breath.

The Warrior of Light thinks back to all the friends she's lost and forces herself to calm down. She has not lost him yet. She has not lost any of them yet, and she will not allow another of her friends to die if she can help it. With her resolve back, she thinks back to their last spoken words with each other and smiles with renewed strength. "...Excuse me mine weakness. I will find you again, of that I am sure."

She kisses his hand, and leaves with her head held high.

* * *

_"Remember that I will always love you, no matter where you may be."_

_"Then, pray remember that no matter where I may go, I will never stop thinking of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> i just want alphinaud to give the wol a hug when he sees them again, please yoshi-p i'll buy every 30$ mount you put out


End file.
